Skullgirl Erin
by G-Power
Summary: Erin is the daughter of Parasoul and Adam who possesses the living umbrella, Krieg that she used to fight with her grace, poise and cunning skills. Now the next crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and leader of the elite military squad called the Black Egrets, she must do everything in her power to defend her family honor and destroy the Skull Heart.
1. Chapter 1

After wishing becoming the next Skullgirl in order to save her sister Umbrella, Parasoul had personally train Umbrella into anything she knows and has become fully aware of herself becoming the Skullgirl once she taught her sister how to fight as she shortly became the crown queen of the Canopy Kingdom while marrying one of her loyal soldier named Adam and gave birth to their daughter named Erin. When the Skull Heart was almost controlling the future queen, Parasoul gave her throne to her sister and did the same thing that her own mother did when she almost destroyed the world. Knowing what happened to her older sister, Umbrella and her elite military squad known as the Black Egrets went on a search for Parasoul. After defeating the Skullgirl, which turns out to be Parasoul, Umbrella uses the Skull Heart to let her live and the Skull Heart granted her wish as it told her that Parasoul's daughter will become the next Skullgirl when she gets the same age as her mother. With all of their might and power, Parasoul, Adam, and Umbrella make sure that Erin does not become the Skullgirl and will train her once she turned twenty-five in their hope to defeat the new Skullgirl and destroy the Skull Heart.

Years later, Erin was now a fearless twenty five year old woman becoming the next leader of her mother's elite military squad: the Black Egrets who help capture evil to their rightful justice. She can always rely on the strength and leadership of her royal family. She was later with her aunt and cousin at the throne room once her parents entered in as if they want to tell her something important.

"We're proud of you leading the Black Egrets, Erin." Umbrella said with a smile. "Let's celebrate. I want ice cream!"

"Aunt Umbrella, get serious." Erin replied seriously. "Besides, you and mom are the ones who wants me to join in. Now why am I here?"

"Because we all admire you beating up bad guys and KO moves!" Erin's cousin Nancy replied coldly. "But you are always so serious about protecting the kingdom even though its Aunt Parasoul and Uncle Adam's job."

"Quiet, Nancy." Umbrella sneered.

"Well, your mother and I have a mission for you." Adam responded.

"Really?" Erin echoed eagerly. "A mission?"

"Of course." Parasoul said. "One of the soldiers reported that there's a new Skullgirl out there that needs to be destroyed. She's at New Meridian."

"What is a Skullgirl?" Erin asked.

"She's a dangerous and twisted creature that only wields the Skull Heart if her heart is impure." Parasoul explained. "Your grandmother was once a Skullgirl to band the three nations together, but she lost her life because of it."

"Oh my!" Erin gasped. Then she had gained confidence inside of her. "Don't worry, mother. I will destroy the Skullgirl and respect our kingdom's honor once and for all!"

"And I'm coming with you!" Nancy declared.

"No, Nancy!" Parasoul refused. "You're staying here!"

"Come on, Aunt Parasoul!" Nancy yelled. "I've been training many times than Erin! I want to join!"

"Sorry, Nancy." Umbrella said, comforting her daughter. "But this mission is far too dangerous for you. Someday, you'll understand."

"The only thing I understand is that I'm embarrassed to relate with all of you!" Nancy shouted. "Being princess? What a joke!" Then, she runs off out of the throne room.

Erin tried to run after her cousin, but Adam held her back.

"I'll talk to her." Adam said calmly. "You go after the Skullgirl with the troops."

"I suppose your right." Erin said, giving her father a sigh. She went to grab her mother's umbrella and ran out to face her troops. "Black Egrets, roll out!"

Before Erin got on her motorcycle, she felt pain inside her chest as if her heart just stops pumping. She shook her head and slowly got on her vehicle and drove off once she recovers.

Meanwhile, Nancy was in her room just in time to see the Black Egrets leaving. She wasn't going sit in her room and do nothing. She grabbed her mother's living umbrella and jumped out of her window to land inside the tanks while Adam came in to watch his niece in the military tanks.

"Oh, brother." Adam said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Little Innsmouth, Erin has spotted a catgirl roaming the town and pranking on the mischievous Dagonian teens. To Erin, she finds them cruelly.

"Hey!" Erin shouted. "This is cruelty!"

"Hi, I'm Kimlinh." The catgirl said cheerfully. "And I really don't care. I have my rights."

"Then, let's see about that." Erin said as she got into her fighting style.

"I always wanted to play with a military soldier." Kimlinh said with a playful smile.

Before Kimlinh could strike with her claws and kicks, Erin thrusts her umbrella at Kimlinh three times and stabs her umbrella into the ground to cause a powerful shockwave. Kimlinh swiftly delivered various scratches and kicks towards Erin and thrust her head toward her. Erin calls her subordinates who attack Kimlinh on their motorcycle. Kimlinh continues to scratch Erin with all of her might, but Erin finished her off by firing energy bullets of mixed with fire and oil from her umbrella.

"You're good, but _good_ enough." Erin commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Maplecrest, Erin spotted a girl with long purple hair, who she finds her very suspicious yet curious. She got off her motorcycle and walked toward her.

"Hey, girl." Erin called out. "Should you be going to school anyway? You're not allowed to be around here."

"My name is Christine." The girl said. "And I'm here for a reason to be here."

"Well, here or not, you're going there even I have to forced you." Erin said seriously as she got into her battle stance.

"Fine, let's go." Christine said.

Erin slashes Christine with her umbrella three times. Christine tries to block Erin's attack or trying to make her attack with her animate hair, but Erin was too strong with pure grace that Christine couldn't compete and Erin quickly finished her off by releasing several flaming stabs towards her.

"I have to admit you fought well." Erin admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at New Medrian, Erin's eyes widened and her heart pondering once she spotted a girl in her monstrous feature. She notices that she has a pinwheel on her back, which makes her want to die. She approached to the girl, but the girl attacked her with her pinwheel.

"LEAVE DANIELLE ALONE!" The girl screamed.

"Look, Danielle." Erin said calmly. "I don't want to fight you."

"Aaargh!" Danielle shouted as she started to attack Erin.

Erin dodged Danielle's attack and slashes her umbrella at her. Danielle uses her pinwheel to spin for attack and releases spikes from her body to damage Erin. Erin got back of her feet and defeated the creature by calling several subordinates to gather behind her and begin firing bullets through her umbrella which shoots off numerous mixed fire and oil energy bullets.

"Feel better." Erin said with a gentle tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Then, Erin opened her communicator compact which reveals to be an holographic image of her team's communication officer named Lidnsey.

"Erin, the Skullgirl has been spotted near the River King Casino!" Lidnsey reported.

"Princess! Target confirmed!" one of the Black Egret soldiers reported.

"Excellent work, soldier! Aim for the Skull Heart immedaitely!" Erin ordered.

"We don't havw a clear shot!" One of the Black Erget soldiers stated. "The target is blocked by…your cousin!"

Erin was shocked. "What? What is she doing here?" Then, she faced her cousin. "NANCY! That's the Skullgirl! Get away!"

Nancy spoke angrily. "No, Erin! It's my duty to stop her! She's mine!"

Erin's eyes lifted up. "Nancy…that's my job to stop her! Its _my_ mom's orders to handle her! Stop being so damn jealous of my LIFE!"

Just then, two teens came by. One was a beautiful nurse with two blue ponytails while the other was a beautiful nun with terrifying blood red eyes. Nancy and the Skullgirl had mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"Very touching." The nurse said mockingly. "The name's Laura and who knew our serious princess would have a soft heart."

"Bring my cousin back!" Erin shouted.

"I don't think so." Laura replied. "Besides you seem…special. Your energy shared a powerful bond with the Skullgirl after all. But you should join her along with your cousin. Now, come."

"Not gonna happen!" Erin said with a growl.

The nun begin to shapeshift to Erin except her hair was darker blue, her shirt is greyish-blue and her mini-skirt is dark blue, and the umbrella was also greyish-blue with dark blue orbs around it.

"I'm Charlotte." The nun said, blocking Erin's path while Laura disappears. "Sorry, princess. Duty calls."

Erin tries to attack Charoltte with her umbrella and all of her might, but Charlotte blocked her attacks and Erin quickly attack her off guard. Erin and Charlotte continues to attack each other with their umbrellas, but Charlotte was finshed when Erin called out several of her troops will gather behind her and begin firing bullets through her umbrella which shoots off numerous mixed fire and oil bullets.

"Patheric imposter." Erin said coldly.

Charlotte quickly melted back into her horroringly form of flesh and gave Erin an angry glare. "Poor Princess Erin. Your grandmother and mother were the Skullgirl, and soom so shall be you. "

"Don't you dare, monster!" Erin shouted. "I'll never be the Skullgirl even if it costs my life!"

"The Skull Heart cares not if you don't want to." Charlotte explained, reverting back to her nun form. "And you carried the Skull Heart much stronger than your gramother and aunt."

"Okay…true." Erin admitted. "But I won't let that happen to me!"

"The Skullgirl and your cousin await you benearth the lasting gaze of the Trinity." Charlotte replied. Then, she slithered away.

One of the Black Erget soldiers ran up to Erin to check to see if she's okay. "Erin! Our target has been headed to the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral."

"Thanks." Erin nodded. "Let's move."


	6. Chapter 6

After the Black Erget troops arrived at the Divine Trinity, Erin ordered her troop to split up and search for the Skullgirl and her cousin once they had entered in. Suddenly, Laura and Charlotte emerges from the shadows with evil smiles.

"Your cousin and the Skullgirl are in the catacombs deep below." Laura spoke.

"Time is running out of you, but I'm afraid we have to forced you to accept your fate." Charlotte smiled.

"You'll pay for this, monster!" Erin shouted, watching Charlotte shapeshifting into her monsterous form. "I beat you once and I can beat you again!"

"Such anger." Charlotte said mockingly. "Your mother will be disappointed."

"For my kingdom." Erin promised.

Erin tries to slash Charlotte with her mighty umbrella, but Charlotte swiftly transform into Christine to use her hat to thrust his arm out in a pronated muscle position. Erin again uses her umbrella to slash the shapeshifter as well as delievering as many kicks as she can. Before Charlotte could strike, Erin finishes her by releasing flaming stabs at her. Suddenly, Laura appeared and started to attack Erin with several ninja kicks and deadly yet dangerous tools but Erin manages to fight back with her umbrella and defeated her by firing several flaming oil bullets from her umbrella.

"That would teach you two both how to respect your princess." Erin said.


	7. Chapter 7

With bravery, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Erin once she walked in the middle of the room.

"NANCY!" Erin shouted, seeing her cousin with the Skullgirl. Then, she quickly turned to the Skullgirl. "What have you done to her, Skullgirl?"

"My name is Kira." the Skullgirl spoke. "And I have done nothing. Your cousin was too heartbroken to be lived as a princess." Slowly, she let out a warm smile. "She reminds me of…myself at the labs."

"Don't care!" Erin brushed off. Then, she collapsed to the floor once she felt weak. "Let…her…go!"

"I can't." Kira calmly responded. "Your bond with the Skull Heart has been drain your life as we speak. Unless someone takes her place, the only way she can live now is as the next Skullgirl."

"The Skull Heart can help you forget about your boring life as a princess." Nancy agreed. "Be the Skullgirl and we can rule the world and the kingdom."

"The Skull Heart means nothing to me!" Erin hollered. "I'll destroy you, monster!"

"You're so refusal." Nancy replied. "Have you learned nothing from your mother's mistakes?"

"No matter what you refuse, the Skull Heart will be yours and you will be the Skullgirl." Kira said coldly.

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Erin and Nancy looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover which Nancy was sitting on. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"What would your family think of your destiny?" Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her.

"My family will defend my destiny!" Erin stated.

Erin begins to charge forth and use her umbrella to slash the Skullgirl numerous times and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Erin continues to fight her off with using her living umbrella. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to slam Erin with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Erin charged forward again and her umbrella fired fire and oil mixed bullets to injure Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Erin slashed a powerful slash from her umbrella to damage towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to Stabs her umbrella into the ground and to create a shockwave straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Erin takes possession of the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. Just before she was about to use her umbrella to destroy it, Nancy reached her hand out to attempt to grab the Skull Heart.

"N-No!" Nancy shouted. "The Skull Heart! I want to be the Skullgirl!"

"Nancy, no!" Erin cried, grabbing the Skull Heart quickly before Nancy could take it.

"What are you doing?" Nancy hollered. "You refuse to be the Skullgirl and now I want to be one! I'm tired of being a princess! I want to be more than that! I WANT THAT SKULL HEART!"

"Nancy, your jealously has sicken me and everyone of the Canopy Kingdom! And when that, I have to make my wish alive!" Erin shrieked.

"Noooooo!" Nancy screamed, running to her cousin to attack with her umbrella.

Then Erin had opened her eyes with determination. "Skull Heart! I wish that I will never become the Skullgirl!"

"Like your grandmother, you seek for peace." The Skull Heart spoke. "But you will never become the Skullgirl because of your pure heart I seek."

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Erin was relieved for not becoming the next Skullgirl, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. Nancy was filled with rage and fury as she begins to attack Erin, but Erin swiftly sent a hard kick at Nancy with the end of her foot. With a disappoint frown, she ordered the troops to grab Nancy and went to home once they headed out of the church.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Erin was back at her kingdom being hugged by her mother and father for completing her mission while Umbrella has sent her daughter to two weeks in her room. Later on, Erin and Parasoul were training in their fencing lesson.

"I'm so proud of you, Erin." Parasoul said with a smile. "You have defended the kingdom's honor."

Without saying a word, Erin gave her mother a tight smile.


End file.
